No Love Allowed
by Love Is My Weapon
Summary: "But for some reason, it seemed impossible to tell anyone that my favourite place was in his arms." Bubbles/Butch - Two-shot
1. Bubbles Utonium

**No Love Allowed**

**~ Guys, I'm excited. This is my first - I repeat, first - mixed couple one-shot on this account. I've never once published a mixed couple story before but I just decided that I should do it. So, with that said, I hope you all enjoy it ~**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Powerpuff girls or the characters used in this story. I also don't own the lyrics down there.**

**Summary - "But for some reason, it seemed impossible to tell anyone that my favourite place was in his arms." Bubbles/Butch - one-shot**

* * *

_You, you're everything I want,_  
_And I, I'm everything you need._  
_This night is cutting into me._  
_You tie me down, you watch me bleed._  
_And we risk everything tonight._

_I, I am the misery you crave,_  
_And you, you are my faithful enemy._  
_This hunger seems to feed on me._  
_A sacred sin, a dying breed,_  
_And we risk everything._

_- Scarlet, In This Moment_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_"Find what you love and let it kill you." - Charles Bukowski_

As I looked up at the ceiling above me, my head filled with worry. There was a good chance that my sisters wouldn't find out that I wasn't in my own bed, where I should have been, as I had cleverly rigged up some pillows for a body and a football for a head. But I still worried. If I was lucky, they would simply poke their heads in to check that I was asleep before going to bed themselves. If I was unlucky, they would uncover my trickery and try to find me. And they would find me. They were superheros after all. They never gave up.

I spent a lot of time worrying about what would happen if my sisters did find out where I was spending most of my nights. But he always told me not to think about it. And some nights I tried. I just soaked in the warmth of his presence and dreamed of a world where our relationship wouldn't be considering wrong. That dream was what kept bringing me back, because one day, I hoped that it would come true.

My body racked with shivers from the coldness of the room. I pulled the black bed sheets tighter around my small frame and scooted closer to him, hoping that his body heat would pass over to me and keep me warm and safe. As our arms touched, I felt his move to wrap around me and I lay my head between the crook of his shoulder and neck. His arm tightened around me and pulled me closer, and I obliged.

It had been like this for months. We would sneak around, we would meet up late at night, we would keep our relationship to ourselves. It had to be that way. We could only forever be a secret. And that upset me. I understood that we had no future. There was no hope for a relationship was as doomed as ours, but I couldn't give it up. He made me feel things that I had never felt with anyone before - not it my seventeen years of existence.

I _needed_ him.

But we were still doomed.

After all, no one would understand why I felt so deeply for a Rowdyruff boy.

No one could ever understand that I fell in love with _him._

"I wish I could stay here forever," I told him as I snuggled deeper into his arm. I brought my lips down to softly kiss his neck just once before laying my head back down onto his shoulder.

He didn't speak, but I knew that he was awake. I could feel his fingers grazing my collar-bone, leaving with them a lingering ache. I waited for a moment, hoping to hear his deep voice tell me all of the things that I wanted to hear, but he was silent.

Raising my head, I searched for his beautiful eyes. He looked right back at me and his lips twitched almost into a smile - almost.

"Don't you wish that we could stay here forever?" I asked him as I placed my hand on his chest, gripping at his dark green T-shirt, feeling the pattern of his muscles underneath the fabric.

"Of course I do." He replied enthusiastically.

But while his voice sounded genuine, the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. I felt my stomach turn. I couldn't understand why he acted like this. He was so sweet, so sincere, and then he wasn't. It was getting hard to tell which person controlled him more - The Rowdyruff boy or my boyfriend.

I would have never even imagined falling for someone as wrong as him. But when he looked at me, I felt like I couldn't bare to be apart from him. He had such alluring eyes. The kind of eyes that you could just get lost in. And I guess I did.

"Do you really?" I asked bravely, terrified of what his answer might be. He raised an eyebrow at me and I looked down at his chest, watching my hand as it gripped his shirt tighter. "If you had the choice, would you _really_ want to be with me forever?"

I met his eyes once more and his handsome face was blank. I wanted to reach out, to stroke his cheek and bring back that look of affection that he once held for me. It was so much different, back in the beginning. He was romantic, protective and wonderful. And as the months went on, he didn't look at me the same way anymore.

I wanted to know why, but I was always too afraid to ask.

"You know that I would, Bubbles," He said in a warmer voice. I felt my lips curve into smile and I believed his words. Moving his arm, he brought me closer into him and pressed his forehead against mine. "You're my girlfriend."

Barely.

I was _barely_ his girlfriend.

We could never go to the movies together without being seen by someone. We could never go to restaurants and have normal dates. We could never be together forever without complications. I would never really be his girlfriend - or anything more. All that we could do was be together in the privacy of his bedroom.

It wasn't fair. I could never tell my sisters all about how happy I was. He could never tell his brothers that I was his.

I wanted so desperately to just come clean, to tell my sisters that I was in love with our enemy, that I was happy. But for some reason, it seemed impossible to tell anyone that my favourite place was in his arms.

Shifting to be closer to him, I leaned in and left a trail of soft kisses on his face. As I pecked the side of his lips, he pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips onto mine. His strong arms held onto my back tightly, as though he was afraid that I might leave, and I clung onto his shirt even harder.

Pulling away for a breath, I brought my hand up and stroked his cheek. I looked deep into his dark green eyes and I caressed him as though he was the most precious thing to me - and he was.

"I love you." I breathed out as I ran my fingers up to his hair.

He didn't say it back.

Instead, he brought his mouth back down to mine and captured me in another kiss that made my heart kick in excitement and love.

I smiled against his lips. My skin tingled with his touch and I felt free. I felt safe and needed. No one could understand how good that feeling felt. I couldn't lose him. Even if he wasn't perfect, even if he didn't tell me the things that I wanted to hear.

He was _mine_ and I was_ his._

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pecked the corner of his lips and down his collar-bone. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder and I instantly dragged my own towards it. I gripped his hand tightly and laced my fingers through his.

With each peck, I mumbled sweet words to him.

_I need you._

_I want you._

_I love you._

_I really, really love you._

I never expected him to say it back. I was always guessing, but deep down, I knew that even if he did love me back, he would never say the words. And knowing that hurt so badly. I sometimes wished - no matter how horrible it was - that I could hurt him the same way that he had hurt me, but I knew that even if I had the chance, I wouldn't do it.

Because I still loved him.

I adored him.

As our lips parted, he looked into my eyes and I clung onto his neck, searching desperately for a sign of affection in his gaze. I couldn't find what I was looking for. He pressed his lips to my forehead and kissed me twice softly before lowering me back into a lying position, and then his arms were gone and I frowned at the loss of contact.

His eyes shut and I watched as his breathing slowed. I lay at his side, my hand finding its way back onto his chest, and I played with his T-shirt as he fell asleep. As he slowly drifted off, I just stared at his beautiful face.

For the next ten minutes, I lay there and wondered if he would ever just tell me that he loved me back.

And the funny thing was, he _never_ did.

* * *

**~ Not the type of stories that I usually write, I know. I just wanted to do something different for a change. I hope you all liked it ~**

**Please review, it will not take long ^_^**

**Allison Peirce**


	2. Butch Jojo

**No Love Allowed**

**~ Hey guys. I had an idea to make 'No Love Allowed' a two-shot, just to add Butch's point of view as well. I hope you all like it ^^ ~**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, the characters used in this story, or the song lyrics down there.**

* * *

_Wake up and look me in the eyes again._  
_I need to feel your hand upon my face._  
_Words can be like knives,_  
_They can cut you open,_  
_And then the silence surrounds you,_  
_And haunts you._

_I think I might've inhaled you._  
_I can feel you behind my eyes._  
_You've gotten into my bloodstream._  
_I can feel you flowing in me._

_- Stateless, Bloodstream_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

With my eyes trained to the wall of my bedroom, I felt my breathing slow. Each night that I spent sleeping beside the wrong person, I wondered what my brothers would say if they ever knew. I betrayed them both just to be with an enemy in a way that neither could understand. They would never forgive me. I was supposed to lie and cheat, it was what I was born for, but not to them. Never to them.

Even with the risk, I still spent most of my nights with her. Some nights, she wouldn't show, and I wouldn't be able to sleep. I was so used to her being near me that when she wasn't, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't understand that feeling. She was never supposed to mean anything to me. We were always supposed to be forever a secret, a fire that would burn out in a matter of time. But she clawed her way into me. She got under my skin.

My body was heating up by the second. It was too hot in my room to think straight. With one swift movement, I tore my black covers away from my body and put them around her. I thought that she was asleep, but apparently not, as the second that I moved, she turned herself around to be closer to me.

She was so silent but her eyes were open. These nights were becoming meaningless. She barely spoke to me. She just held my face and looked at me such affection and desire, but she never said anything. It was like she just wasn't there anymore. She barely told me that she loved me anymore, but she always showed it, by just holding me and being with me.

I was surprised that she was risking so much just to hold me. There were times when I considered letting her go, so that we could both stop lying and just get back to our lives outside of the darkness and hollowness of my bedroom.

But I never did.

She was everything that I was supposed to hate. She was the epitome of goodness and compassion. I shouldn't have felt anything other than hatred towards her. But even with her being who she was, she still meant something to me. She made me feel special and cherished. She loved me.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't let her leave, even if I wanted to. Because even with the risks of being found out, I couldn't spend a night without knowing that she was there, caring about someone as messed up as me.

That's what our relationship was.

Messed up.

If the truth came out, my brothers would never be able to understand why I needed a Powerpuff girl.

No one would ever be able comprehend why I wanted _her._

"I thought that you were asleep." I said into the muteness and turned my head to look at her. I waited for her to say something, but she was silent. She glanced at my eyes and her lips twitched into a smile. But she didn't speak.

Turning to lie on my side, I searched for her hand and took it in mine. She looked down at our fingers intertwined and her smile grew even brighter. We looked into each other's eyes and I felt my stomach sink and twist. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were beautiful. Everything about her was.

I remembered how it was in the beginning. We were both so confused and young. We didn't know why we were so attracted to one another. We didn't want to feel that way. It was so, so wrong. But we couldn't hold ourselves back. And over time, the heat and the tenderness was gone, but we couldn't stop holding each other. Neither of us wanted to lose the feelings that we had. Our relationship was becoming the biggest part of both of our lives. It was too vital to give up.

"Do we have plans for tomorrow?" I asked her casually - desperate to pull her into a real conversation for the first time in two weeks.

She tilted her head into the pillow and spoke.

She _spoke._

"The same as usual," Her voice was quiet and familiar. She looked up into my eyes and smiled weakly. "All we ever do is sleep beside one another in this room. And that's all we will ever do."

My lips twitching a frown, I wondered what was going through her mind. Just a month ago, she was telling me that she wished she could be with me forever. She told me that she dreamed of a world where we wouldn't have to hide, where we could truly be together. Now, she just treated our relationship like a disease. Doomed to fail.

All because I couldn't tell her the words that she wanted to hear. And I still couldn't.

"Don't you want more?" I turned to look at her, my question lingering in the air.

It was a redundant question. I knew that she had always wanted more, but lately, she wasn't acting like she did. She had changed from how she was in the beginning. She was optimistic, she was passionate, she was happy. As the weeks dragged on, she didn't try as much anymore.

Pushing herself up into a half-sitting position, she brought her hands to my face and caressed my cheek - like she used to. She pressed her warm lips onto my forehead and kissed me delicately before pulling back to look into my eyes. She held my face with both hands and nodded, a small, insignificant smile on her face.

"Of course I want more," She stroked my lips with her thumb before running her hands through my hair, and it was almost as if that side of her had never left. The side that treated me as though I was the most precious thing in her world. "But we can never have forever. We knew that from the start."

I swallowed, trying to rid the dryness in my mouth. She was right. I did know that. But back then, I didn't care. It was only when she started pulling back, when I felt like I was so close to actually losing her after months of fighting to keep what we had, and struggling to settle, that I started to care about her.

I was never supposed to care for her.

Just as I was about to say something more - too excited that she was bothering to talk to me tonight, rather than just lying at my side - she laced her fingers in my hair and brought my face to hers. I closed my eyes as she kissed with me with so much passion and desperation that my stomach sank.

In seconds, her arms were around my neck, pulling me down with them, trying to get closer to me. My skin tingled as she left kisses along my collar-bone, across my neck and down to my shoulders. She hugged me tighter against her body, her nails clawing at my back, leaving marks on my bare skin. As she continued to kiss my neck faintly, I felt myself shiver uncontrollably.

She was so passionate. So romantic. So zealous.

And I wasn't. Not anymore.

She deserved more than me. Much more. But I wouldn't ever let her go.

She was _mine_ and I was _hers._

I could have sworn that I heard her whisper, "I love you." But I was in too much of a daze to be sure. She made my head spin. My skin was on fire with each second of her lips brushing against me. I couldn't breathe. I had no idea how she always managed to make me feel so powerless.

With one final kiss on my lips, she pulled back and sat up straight, removing her arms from my chest. I watched her, blinking my eyes to bring back my sight. I felt her hand on my face again and I was in heaven. She stroked my cheek softly before smiling at me. Her smile was so wonderful. But I hardly saw it anymore.

"I love you," She whispered - and this time I _knew_ that she had said it. My heart kicked at her words.

She loved me.

I was too afraid to love anything.

Pulling the black sheets around her legs, she took her hand away from my face and moved back to her side of the bed. "Good night, love."

I swallowed. "Good night."

With that said, she lay down and her bright blue eyes snapped shut. When I lay beside her, she didn't cozy up to me like she always used to, but I still felt her take my hand and rub circles into my palm. I leaned into her and kissed her temple. There was the smallest of smiles on her lips, but it was gone within a second.

As she fell asleep at my side, I wondered if she would ever just stop loving me one day.

And the funny thing was, she _never_ did.

* * *

**~ There we go, part two. I was planning to just leave this story as a one-shot but I really wanted to write Butch's side to the story. Thank you all who read and I hope you enjoyed it! ~**

**Please review ^_^**

**Allison Peirce**


End file.
